


One More Lame Excuse

by enchantedlightningwrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Doctor!Amaya Jiwe, F/F, Meet-Ugly, POV Zari Tomaz, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: When trying to find a distraction for her friend, Lisa pretends to faint on the sidewalk and Zari's not into that plan. Especially when it catches the attention of the doctor, nearby.
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Flarrowverse Shipyard





	One More Lame Excuse

**Author's Note:**

> Me, writing a fic in the middle of a multi-chaptered fic?? More likely than you think, lmaooo. Based on a random tumblr prompt that I CANNOT find, something that goes like 'You're a doctor and my friend's been trying to get me a date so she fake-passed out on the sidewalk to draw your attention towards us, she's okay, I swear' AU.

The rock music blocked out the noise from the heavy traffic. She leaned her back against the wall of a shop, waiting for a friend to be finished with spending up their recently earned salary.

Fall themed clothes in headless mannequins were displayed in front of the glass windows, letting a few people stare at it with longing.

Zari swiped a notification away as soon as it popped up on her phone screen. It wasn't important, because a co-worker –that frustrated her and kept on pestering her– sent the text. Ugh, Louvard didn't deserve her time and she wanted him to leave her alone.

Stupid privileged people and their need to ask someone to help them do their dirty work, because of their laziness. Sometimes being smart posed as a problem for her. It presented people, the opportunity to have the audacity to ask her to do things for them. Like Louvard, for instance.

The door of the store opened as her friend stepped out with three shopping bags. She removed her earphones, shoving it in her pocket and turned off her Spotify playlist.

Lisa grinned, going towards her.

"How's work, today?" Lisa asked. "Has it been good, lately?"

Zari crossed her arms, gritting her teeth.

"No, my boss from the department is being a real bastard again," she answered, groaning. "He yelled at Allen for messing up his coffee order by accident and took it out on the rest of the staff. I need a real break from his bullshit, but no no. I'm literally swamped with more work, next week."

"Geez, that's awful," Lisa remarked, wrinkling her nose.

The sun burned bright high in the pale golden sky. It was summer, the heat scorched her skin and it annoyed her. She hated working in the office, where the air conditioning had a poor quality.

The two of them started walking side-by-side on the pavement together, passing by the open stores and shops. Maybe they might go to a bar for a drink or to the park. She didn't know, she didn't go out much unless if she went with a friend.

"Oh, and don't even get me started on a co-worker trying to trick me into doing his paperwork," Zari muttered.

She wished she could have some food to throw into her mouth, because it calms her down. Weekdays were the worst.

"Still, you know you could have another job?" Lisa asked, lowering her voice.

"It's hard being a graduate and finding no company willing to accept any," Zari answered, trying to avoid eye-contact. "I mean it's been two years, but landing my dream job isn't easy. It's like I'm in a competition, sometimes."

Silence slipped between them with Lisa turning her attention elsewhere. Zari was thankful for being spared by persistent questions.

If only she had put her B.A in engineering degree to a better use, she wouldn't be stuck with the lame office job. Hopefully, she might be able to find an engineering company, where they would be open to hiring new employees.

From her peripheral view, a hospital appeared and the blares of the ambulance sirens blasted in her ears. She stopped her pace, roaming her eyes to the front view. Instinctively, she covered her ears until the noise fell away.

"Ooh, that doc's cute," Lisa uttered, pointing at someone.

Zari wanted to scoff, but she wanted to know who her friend was referring to. If she wanted to swoon over a person in uniform again, sh–

Her train of thought lost it's tracks at the unexpected sight.

The doctor, black with deep brown skin and long loose wavy dark hair, stood tall and graceful as she was talking to the white brown-haired guy dressed in scrubs. A some sort of peace washed over her features, relaxing her posture. The curve of her lips stretched and her mouth fell open when she laughed at something.

Zari couldn't tear her gaze way, too mesmerized by what she was seeing.

If people made someone's day, then this doctor was the highlight of hers. It had been awhile since she had a day filled with good feats, but hey. The sight wasn't too bad.

Just then, Zari glowered– because she hated she had the feeling like the crap those characters felt in a fluffy rom-com, after looking at their love interest for the first time. Minus the stars aligning and all that stuff, people felt during insta-love. She didn't believe in insta-love but she believed in being distracted by a person's appearance.

And she was distracted, right now.

"Yeah, but I doubt that she'd be into me," Zari murmured, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Don't be such a downer, Z," Lisa said with a pout. "You don't know unless you ask."

Rolling her eyes, Zari shook her head.

"I'm just being real with you. Like, hell no. Maybe she might get busy later and I won't get a chance to introduce myself to her."

It was probably too much for someone like her to try. No problem, that was fine.

Lisa smirked deviously. "I know! Maybe I could pull a stunt that will draw her right to us."

Zari compressed her mouth.

"That's a really bad idea. It's probably going to fail."

Whatever Lisa planned on doing, she hoped it wasn't anything too _stupid_.

"Well, there's only one way of finding out."

Uh oh. She had a deep feeling this would flop and she would feel like a clown.

"Lisa, no," Zari muttered.

Before she could stop her, Lisa took a huge step forward. She fanned herself, leaning her side against the streetlamp and slowly fell to the ground. But not near the road, thankfully. It drew the attention of a few people, who gasped. The doctor and the nurse turned to see, then started rushing towards her.

Oh crap. Zari wished that Lisa didn't bother on being this dramatic, all to catch a doctor's medical attentiom. Fine. Whatever.

She saw the name tag, then read it. Dr. Amaya Jiwe M.D.

"Ma'am, what's wrong?" The doctor asked, her eyes examining her with concern.

"Nothing much," Zari answered, her voice thin. "My friend's okay. She di–"

"Wouldn't hurt to check," the nurse interjected with a wince. "Let's perform a procedure. It looks like she lost some supply of oxygen to her brain. Amaya, we should get her a room in the hospital."

"Wait, Nathaniel. I have to wake her up to be sure," Dr. Jiwe said firmly, getting on the ground. "I need to aid her blood flow to her brain. She must have gotten a heatstroke and collapsed, because of it."

Zari's face heated up, then she threw a glare at Lisa. Really? She had to fake pass out to get the doctor's attention? Ugh.

"There's seriously nothing wrong with my friend," she insisted, getting between the doctor and nurse. "It's probably a minor injury that could be treated at the house."

Regardless, the doctor worked on her thing, laying Lisa on her back. She leaned in close as if to checking her breathing. 

"Her breathing rate is normal," Dr. Jiwe stated. "In fact, she almost sounds as if she's asleep and snoring quietly."

Zari wanted to say _I told you so_ but something forced her to keep her mouth shut.

The nurse groaned, slowly shaking his head at Lisa. He glanced back at the doctor, who made a face at him.

"Man, not again," the nurse muttered, dragging a hand down his face. "Seriously? This is the fifth time, we've had people passing out on purpose, _this month_."

"Really?" Zari asked, almost light-headed. "I had no idea."

The hospital must have hired people with conventional good looks, she thought, because it would explain a lot.

"Yes, this happens with half of the medical staff," Dr. Jiwe explained with a grimace. "Just last week, a woman pretended to faint to catch one of my co-worker's attention when she had lunch."

"Except Sara was happy enough to assist the damsel in distress," the nurse clarified, shifting in his position. "It's weird. Can't forget the guy that tried to yell for my help. Now we just wasted another free lunch hour."

"Nathaniel, just go back inside," the doctor requested. "I'll meet you there."

The nurse nodded, turning around and walking towards the entrance of the hospital. Doctor Jiwe pressed a hand on the pavement, balancing herself when she stood up.

If the nurse was that upset, she hoped that the doctor wasn't. 

Zari rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry for the stunt that my friend pulled off."

The doctor turned to face her, her eyes almost light with amusement. Not angry. Phew, she wasn't pissed off by this.

"Oh, but what can you do?" Dr. Jiwe asked, lifting her shoulders in a small shrug. "I'm sure she found Nathaniel attractive enough to do it. Trust me, I've seen it happen, so many times since I started working in here. People can be that desperate for someone in a uniform."

Zari started laughing, her body temperature jumping up.

"Actually, she did to get yours," Zari admitted, her laughter ceasing. "She just wanted me to meet someone and yeah. . ."

"Your friend wanted you to ask me out?" Dr. Jiwe asked, her voice tinged with confusion.

Zari quickly waves her hands up in dismissal.

"No! I dunno, but she wanted to cheer me up, I guess? Sometimes, I don't understand my friend's motives."

Dr. Jiwe leaned forward, getting something from the pocket of her lab coat. She presents it to her as she stares up at her.

"You can call, if you ever like to hang out and have coffee with me."

"What?" Zari's voice fell flat.

"Coffee," Dr. Jiwe repeated. "I'm giving you my number, if you'd want to let me know."

"Uh, thanks." Zari stuffed the card into her bag.

"What's your name?" Dr. Jiwe asked, her voice soft with curiosity.

"I'm Zari Tomaz," she answered, her gaze unfocused.

The doctor offered a hand and Zari accepted it, feeling her hand been shaken with a steady grasp.

"And I'm pretty sure you've seen my name tag."

"Yup, sure did." Zari chuckled, scratching her jaw.

"Well, hope to see you again soon, Miss Tomaz." Doctor Jiwe gave a quick, warm smile.

Because of her loss of words, Zari didn't say anything back. Instead, the doctor began walking away and she only waved at the doctor until she entered through the automatic doors of the hospital. She drew out a quick, shaky breath and rested her eyes back down at her 'unconscious' friend.

Damn it. Maybe she owed Lisa a lot for this. She might have to give Amaya a call later when she returned to her apartment. Now she had something to look forward in the weekdays, at least.

The thought of it actually raised the corners of her mouth to a smile.

Lisa stirred, snapping her eyes open. "Did it work?"

All she wanted to do was to crawl into the hole out of embarrassment and drag Lisa down with her. But even then, she couldn't take her pettiness that far. 

Zari shrugged. "Kinda. The doctor's not too impressed by what you did, though."

"Damn it," Lisa murmured, slowly getting on her feet. "Hope I don't get a fine for this."

"I did warn you," Zari pointed out, aiming a finger at her. Then lowered her hand at her side. "The doctor seemed pretty chill about it, though. No need to worry about fines, I guess. You're off the hook for this."

Lisa sighed theatrically, throwing a hand over her forehead. "I'm beat. Do you want to get ice cream with me? It's getting too hot in here."

"Sounds good," Zari said, liking the plan for a well-deserved treat. "Also, don't ever do that _again_ , Snart. Just do not. Never wanna see that happen ever again."

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


End file.
